


Defying the Laws of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Alchemists, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Werewolves, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nowadays, Keith didn’t know if he was now blessed or cursed.Why did he feel this way?Because Keith Yorak Kogane had loved his prince with such an intensity it could burn other worlds down and leave nothing in their wake…and he had lost his prince and soulmate to Death itself.******************************************************************************************************************************Lance McClain was nineteen when he thought he died. If only things were that simple.(Please note that yes there is mentions of death, however they will have a happy ending!)





	Defying the Laws of Death

**Author's Note:**

> So I already have 2 WIP from other fandoms going on, but this would not stop running through my head :( 
> 
> So, here we go, giving this one a try as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. I guess it’s true what they say. Death is unpredictable.
> 
> As his consciousness finally faded, he thought for an instance he had heard someone scream his name. But only darkness was there to greet him, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally post 2k-4k chapters when I can, so I don't have an expected update date since I generally write when I'm not at work / not busy with other things. Those that stick along for the ride, thank you :)

Death is unpredictable.

Love was supposed to make soulmates stronger, two halves of one soul joining as one. The love between an Altean Alchemist prince and a Galra werewolf warrior (well, half-Galra in his case) was the first of its kind to ever be documented in soulmate history. The love between the prince and himself was one made for the books, if the princess and sister of his prince had anything to say about it. They were strong as individuals, however together they had been _unstoppable_. They were truly soulmates, halves of each other when brought together that created something unimaginable.

Nowadays, Keith didn’t know if he was now _blessed_ or _cursed_.

Why did he feel this way?

Because Keith Yorak Kogane had loved his prince with such an intensity it could burn other worlds down and leave nothing in their wake…and he had _lost_ his prince and soulmate to Death itself.

* * *

“Goodnight Mister Iverson. See you Monday!” Lance McClain broadcasted as he made his way out the door. The old man behind the counter grunted in displeasure and rolled his eyes. at the rambunctious young man. The old man was a gruff and rough man, but he had been the first one to give Lance a chance and offered him a job at his little diner when the nineteen-year-old male had first moved into town.

Lance would humor the man and listen to his tales, which he had found interesting the more he paid attention. He to them. Iverson had once been a leader for the Galaxy Garrison, a topnotch space facility and had even ventured into space a couple of times throughout his years on various missions to gain knowledge about the universe laid out before them. Every time he talked about his adventures, his dark eyes would sparkle, and he made the best if not funniest gestures that Lance had ever seen. as he really got into it.

Lance skipped to the end of the steps before pulling out his phone and headphones, placing the buds in his ears before opening his music playlist and shuffling his music for his walk home.

_Party girls don't get hurt_

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_

_Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell_

_I feel the love, feel the love_

Music had always been an important part in his life. Something about the melody’s others could create called out to his soul. Most of the time when he was listening to a good song or had one stuck in his head, he would break out and perform along with it, much to his family’s dismay. as he on more than one occasion broke something valuable with his long limbs or clumsiness.

Moving from Cuba to Arizona had been hard on the then seventeen-year old, but like his older siblings, after graduating high school (a year early to boot) he had ventured to the States to work and help take care of his large family. When he had first moved arrived in Sonoran Desert, he had expected work would be hard to be hard to come by. He hated being right. It had taken him close to two weeks before Iverson took pity on him and offered him a job. It had first started out as just a minimum wage busboy. When Iverson felt confident enough that he was more than capable of handling other chores, such as cleaning, helping as a waiter and cooking, he had begun seeing the Cuban teen in a new light.

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

Lance made his way to the crosswalk about a block from the diner. as he hummed along with the song. He swung his head to the music with his eyes closed, more than likely the sound at full blast that anyone would be able to hear if they were near. Thankfully it was after midnight and the only people crazy enough to be on the streets this late at night were Lance himself and the couple of homeless people that lived in the opposite direction of the diner.

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

The crosswalk signaled green giving Lance the approval to make his way across the street. Too absorbed into the music, Lance didn’t hear the sound of squealing tires that screeched through the night air or notice the sleek black Mustang barreling towards him, headlights busted and the glass creaking and dropping as the wind from the speed caused more damage.

The driver, seeing Lance for the first time thanks to the overhead pedestrian light, blared the horn, letting Lance know they were heading that way. Lance would never be able to hear that horn with the music blaring in his ears. The driver panicked as they attempted to slam on the breaks and pull the emergency brake but like before both failed.

Right before the car impacted with Lance, the Cuban man felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand up on end and a voice yelled in his head, _LOOK OUT!_

He opened his eyes for the slightest moment and looked to the side, just in time to see the slightly panicked look of the driver’s eyes before the smooth metal of the Mustang impacted his body. Lance felt the crack of the bones in his legs as the metal crashed against him before he was sent flying in the air. His body hit the think wooden light post and the air in his lungs was knocked out of him as he felt his spine crack before losing all sense of feeling. He heard more than felt his body drop to the ground, his head rolling to the side and one of his earbuds falling out of his ear.

His head rolled just in time to see the Mustang crash into the utility pole across the street, causing the transformer connected to it to spark and fall on top of the beautiful machine. Within seconds it sparked again, electricity running all over the metal before the car exploded, engulfed in flames instantly.

Lance’s vision was beginning to fade out by this point and his hearing was not much better. His music was still playing in the earbud that miraculously hadn’t fallen out during the accident.

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

He could just make out the sound of sirens in the distance. heading in what he presumed was his direction. _Too bad they won’t make it in time,_ he thought to himself as he tried to move, but just the thought of moving was too much. for his brain and body to do. He felt numb, light. He could tell that he had probably broken a part of his spine that made him feel paralyze. He guessed there were worst ways to die than this. _Oh well. I guess it’s true what they say. Death is unpredictable._

As his consciousness finally faded, he thought for an instance he had heard someone scream his name. But only darkness was there to greet him, it seemed.

_On for tonight_

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_On for tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
